


Scoop Me Up

by oceanuniverse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Ice Cream Parlor AU, M/M, Modern AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanuniverse/pseuds/oceanuniverse
Summary: Lance works in an ice cream parlor and finally works up the nerve to ask out a frequent customer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting something online, and this is totally not fully proof read but that's okay I guess??? Also I posted this or Hanced on Tumblr because she wanted to read some new fics so I offered to upload mine.

Lance hated where he worked, it was busy, loud, his coworkers were alright at best and the customers where picky and rude. Well except for one. He came in every single day and would order a Yellow Lion Banana and chocolate smoothie, and while he drank it he would on some form of mechanical plans. Him and Lance were the same age, but from what Shiro heard he is so smart that he skipped grades and went right to collage. Not only was he smart, but his name described what he looked like; Hunk. Hunk was a hunk, skin a few shades darker than his own, black hair that was long but not obnoxiously long like Keith’s, and  he was built big but every outfit he wore seemed to suit him well.

He was something alright, he knew better though; he was also way out of his league. He was too nice, too pure, too smart; he seemed so confident in what he was doing. He’s 17 and in collage while Lance rots away in a public high school with other 16/17 year olds and has a job that, at this point, seems like it’ll be his only job forever. Lance leaned on the counter and started playing with a straw wrapper, waiting for the smoothie machine to finish. He’s never had a “proper” conversation with Hunk before anyways, just the casual “hey how are you!?” “Oh that’s great! Just the usual?! Aright coming up!”. Hell it was Keith who ended up finding out the guy’s name, well nickname. He to beg and pry his name from Keith’s mouth; it was worth it.  

When it came to girls and some guys he could flirt and be as alluring as much as he wanted. For some reason Hunk was something different, he couldn’t tell why though. The smoothie machine gave out a long dull beep, Lance shoved a glass under it and began to pour the chocolate banana smoothie into it. He let out a deep sigh, he should just get over this crush while he’s still behind. He placed the smoothie filled glass on a tray and put on his best smile, he should still make himself look like he’s enjoying himself. Just for him.

“Here’s your Yellow Lion Chocolate Banana smoothie, I hope you enjoy it!” Lance held the tray in front of himself; Hunk pulled the smoothie closer to him and smiled. Lance’s stomach felt like it was like the melting ice cream.

“Hey Lance, did you change your bowtie?” Hunk asked before taking a sip of his smoothie. Lance looked downwards at his bowtie, it was his usual white bowtie that he received with his uniform, but instead of being white it got died bubblegum pink. He didn’t pay attention to what else was in the washing machine, and one load later his sisters red dress his lovely white tie turned into a wannabe pop art.

“Yeah I guess it is,” Lance tugged at his bowtie, he has to buy a whole new one after this shift.

“The color goes really well with you pastel blue and white vest, it’s aesthetically pleasing to the eyes,” He took another sip of his smoothie “It looks great on you and your uniform!” He gave another smile, this one larger than the last. ‘ _Pleasing to the eyes, Looks great on you’_ Lance could feel his cheeks getting hot.

“T-thanks!” He stuttered out before scurrying back behind the main counter, he almost tackled Keith in the process. Lance placed the tray down and turned on the water faucet, splashing his face with the cool water pouring out. He couldn’t be seen being so flustered.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked as he pours whip cream on a banana split.

“You missed a great opportunity for a pun.” He shut off the faucet and wiped his eyes, he could feel Keith rolling his eyes.

Keith handed the sundae to someone who was sitting at the counter, while Lance wiped off his hands with a towel. Keith stepped next to him  “If you like him, maybe you should actually try talking to him,” he shot Keith a look, he had no business in his personal life- especially his love life. “I’m just saying,” he reached over and grabbed an extra clothe that was on the counter “he’s not going away and you can’t leave here unless you quit.” Then Keith walked away to clean an empty space of counter. Lance hated it when he was right, there was no sign of Hunk stopping himself from enjoying smoothies and he was definitely stuck here. He just needed to do what he does best, talk, but how can he do that when Hunk makes him tongue tied?

Lance peaked at Hunk from around the corner, it’s been about 30 minutes and Hunk was almost on the last droplets of the smoothie. It was pretty slow and his other table had already paid their check. This is it; he’s going to have a _real_ conversation with him. Now if he could only get his legs to work.

“So, uh, are you enjoying your smoothie?” Lance asked putting his arms behind his back, giving a sincere smile. What was he doing?

Hunk looked up from his papers “of course, you guys have the best chocolate and banana smoothie!” He was smiling again, but there was no backing out now. He was going to have a conversation whether it killed him or not.

“So I’ve always wondered when you come in here your always working on these cool plans and stuff and, uh can I sit here?” He pointed to the seat opposite of Hunk, he nodded and Lance sat down attempted not to vomit his words “So what exactly are you always working on?”  Lance shrugged his shoulder and looked directly at his face.  He had beautiful, mysteriously dark brown eyes, the suns light definitely gave them a hypnotic effect.  

“Oh these?” He lifted up some of the papers, Lance snapped out of his trance looking at the papers “This is just some paperwork I’m doing for class. It’s just basic mechanical figures and mathematical equations.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, Lance swallowed, he needed to concentrate. Try not to make things awkward.

“So like algebra?”

“Some of it is algebra, but most of it is calculus and trigonometry with a hint of physics in it.” He gave a slight chuckle “I’m in the engineering academy so I have to learn about robotics and electronics, engineering technology and biotechnology. Honestly though I’m just there for engineering tech.” Lance’s eyes widened, he underestimated how smart Hunk was. He was a genius and not a crazed one, just a really smart guy who enjoys building engineering tools. “But yeah, it’s not really that interesting. What about you?”

A strange squeak escaped his throat; he has nothing that can compare to him. What does he talk about? ‘ _Oh y’know school, work, thinking about you constantly!_ ’ he needed something, anything to talk about.

 “Well I’m just doing basic boring stuff. I go to school, then I work here, sometimes I play video games with my siblings! Their riot, even my older siblings get in on the action and it’s an all-out war! It’s hilarious. Some I’ll just help my mom cook diner but I’m not as great at cooking like she is. If it’s a nice day I might help my dad in his garden, he has almost everything in it. Tomatoes, cucumbers, peppers, basil, peppermint, lettuce and he even has an apple tree! I don’t remember exactly where he got it from.  I think it was a father’s day gift, not sure-” Lance stopped himself from continuing, he was could up in Hunk’s mesmerized expression. Lance could feel his insides melt again, with his face quickly heating up.  “Other than those things I live a boring life.” He squirmed a bit, looking away from Hunk, maybe that was too much information.

“There’s nothing wrong with leading a ‘boring’ life, sometimes the most boring lives lead the best adventures. ” Hunk sent out a beam of joy, suddenly the parlor felt much smaller and intimate.

…

His plan had worked, it’s been about 3 months since he and Hunk had started having full conversations. Lance feels like he has learned so much about Hunk, how he comes from Hawaiian decent, his favorite color is yellow, he comes from a much smaller family than Lance’s and how he’s scared of heights. Hunk seems to be grounded in reality and has made himself a constant in Lance’s life, now Lance actually looked forward to going to work. His feelings have not changed; in fact they might have grown stronger.

It was 5 minutes to closing, Hunk was gathering his items into his backpack, he knew what had to be done. It was time. He scooted himself to Hunk’s booth and leaned against one of the seats, he crossed his arms trying to make himself look as cool as possible.

“So I was thinking,” Hunk looked up to Lance, he swallowed his saliva hard “I was thinking maybe you’d want to go hang out at the mall with me or something at some point cause I feel we’ve reach that level of friendship where I can talk to you outside of work!”

Nailed it.

“Oh yeah sure! Here let me give you my phone number,” Hunk ripped the corner off of notebook paper, and scribbled his number down on it. He stood up and handed it to Lance “Schools going to start getting time consuming soon anyways, and it’ll be nice to hang out before both of our schedules get too busy!” Hunk flung his bag around his back, he observed Hunk’s number carefully; he got it. He got Hunk’s number. “See you later Lance!” Hunk waved goodbye, the bell from the door signaled he left.

He felt hot yet clammy, his palms were sweating and his grip on the paper was tight. He must’ve been put into some form of shock; the light headiness started to kick in, did he really have such low confident in himself? It didn’t matter, at some point he was going out with Hunk. Lance whipped out his phone, quickly adding Hunk as one of his contacts then opened up messenger. Just one little text to check if it was actually him.

“Lance.” A stern voice came from behind, Shiro was holding a mop in his good hand and had a wash bucket sitting near his prosthetic. He would text him, after mopping the floors.

…

Lance collapsed down onto his bed, his new white bowtie slightly loosened his vest undone and his pants only halfway off. Just changing felt exhausting after cleaning and restocking an entire ice cream parlor. Not only that but the weather was starting to get chilly, something he has never been too fond of. He needed to grab a sweatshirt, Hunk was wearing a sweatshirt today it was big and fluffy with a hood. Now he wanted his sweatshirt, he wanted to be wrapped in Hunk’s large sweatshirt that would probably go to his thighs if he actually wore it. It would be worth it, warm and soft just like-

Wait a minute.

A surge of energy struck through his body, Lance grabbed his phone and opened it up to the messenger. His exhaustion almost made him forget to text Hunk, like he was going to let that happen.

                -Hey this is Lance, I just wanted to see if this is actually your number lol

He stared at the phone, he just sent the text less than 30 seconds ago; why did it feel like minutes have gone by? No he wasn’t going to dwell on this. He placed the phone down on his bed facing up, beginning to change out of his shirt. Just as he was putting on his night shirt, his phone vibrated followed by a loud BLOOP. Lance dived down onto his bed, one arm successfully within the sleeve while the other struggled somewhere in the middle, it was definitely awkward feeling but he was able to unlock his phone without issue. He stared down at the new message,

                Lance M- Hey this is Lance, I just wanted to see if this is actually your number lol

                Hunk???- Yeah this is Hunk! Don't worry I gave you the right number, that would've been very awkward if i didn't 

Before replying to Hunk, he quickly switched over to another conversation he was having.

               Lance M - PIDGE IT S HAPPNIGN WERE TEXING EACH TOEHRS IDKWHAGT TO DO WHAT DO I SAGY

                                                                                                                                            (read 11:48 PM)

               Pi(d)geon God- Dude its 11:48 its too late for this

He gave a scowl towards the phone, Pidge was his friend, she should know how much he needed her in his time of need!

 

               Lance M - PIDGE IT S HAPPNIGN WERE TEXING EACH TOEHRS IDKWHAGT TO DO WHAT DO I SAGY HOW DOES ONE MAKE A DATE?????

                                                                                                                                            (read 11:48 PM)

               Pi(d)geon God- Dude its 11:48 its too late for this

               Lance M - why are you like this??? I just asking for help from my friend???? 

                                                                                                                                            (read 11:49 PM)

               Pi(d)geon God- You wanted to go to the mall right? Then just choose a compatible day and time nbd

               Pi(d)geon God- stop being so dramatic and go to bed. 

Well she was a dead end for any form of help. He let out a long, heavy sigh; he already asked him out he just needed to plan a day and time. Pidge was right, he needed to stop making everything worse than it actually is. If only his brain could function like that. He prepped himself for a few more minutes before going back to his and Hunk's conversation.

               Lance M- Hey this is Lance, I just wanted to see if this is actually your number lol

               Hunk???- Yeah this is Hunk! Don't worry I gave you the right number, that would've been very awkward if i didn't 

               Lance M- So whens the next time youre free? i usually work after school on mondays, tuesdays, thursdays, fridays and i also sometimes work saturdays but i can take                               those off if needed!

               Hunk???- oh, I have classes all day Wednesday and Saturday, plus i work on Sundays so...

Lance could feel his heart sink, 3 month to build up confidence to only find out their schedules aren't compatible at all? No way, no how, he was not going to let this happen. 

               Lance M- My work schedule and days off book come out this thursday

His mom was going to kill him

               Lance M- tell me what ever day works with you by next week and ill make sure to take the day off

He's so stupid, he should've just put the phone down right then and there; but he didn't.

               Lance M- cause you're honestly a super cool dude and I want to get to know you better!

The message successfully sent through, his face began to flush, maybe that wasn't the best idea. He must sound desperate. Like a weirdo. Lance brushed his hand over his face, he already messed up. He plugged his phone into the charger, he quickly shut off his light, and pulled the blankets over himself. He wanted to sleep away his embarrassment and dream that Hunk didn't change his mind after that. 

He could feel his phone vibrate followed by a BLOOP, he refused to open the message, he could already feel the rejection. 

**Author's Note:**

> I making this multichaptered because I forgot I didn't finish this, whoops.


End file.
